Hollyleaves
by SageandSky
Summary: Hollyleaf has lived her life as a warrior, and she now hunts with Starclan. She can't remember the part of her life with Fallen Leaves in the caves. Starclan took that away from her. What happens when Fallen Leaves tries to summon her back? Will they form something more than friendship, or will they grow apart? The cover art belongs to kuiwi on DeviantArt.
1. The Tunnels

**Darkness. All I see is darkness. I step cautiously foward, pressing through the thick, black air. Stone scrapes against my sides and my whiskers brush the rocky surface. It seems like all my energy is slowly draining away. I collapse onto the cold, hard ground and my eyelids droop. The last thing I see is a pair of glowing green eyes.**

I wake up in Starclan with a strange feeling of dread and sorrow, but also joy. All I can remember is the cat with the glowing green eyes. Was the cat from my time in the caves, the part of my life I can't remember? I get up and stretch. I thought there was only good dreams in Starclan, but that seemed like a nightmare till that strange cat showed up.

I arch my back, stretching out my sore muscles. As soon as I step out of my rosemary bush den, a mouse darts past my paws. I smile and think of how lucky Starclan is to have such an abundance of prey. I slowly stalk into the birch forest, following the scent of the mouse.

I stop as I hear a crackle behind me. I whip around, only to see a flash of green. I shake my head. Probably just a leaf. I get back to hunting lightly placing my paws around the obstacles on the forest floor. Finally, I see the mouse scuffling in the bracken. I spring into the air, pouncing on my unlucky prey. My teeth sink into the rich meat. Satisfied, I take a bite and smile.

Then an image flashes in my mind, a half eaten fish by an underground river. I jump back and as I recover I hear a soft chuckle. "Who are you why are you following me!" I shouted at nothing in particular.

"What, you don't remember me?" the voice answers, sounding almost hurt.

"Just leave me alone!" I shout.

"As you wish," the voice answered. A moment later I hear the rustle of the leaves.

I shake my head. Stupid daydreams! They are way to distracting! I stand up and shake out my thick, midnight black fur. I jump as I see a half- eaten fish at my paws. I shake my head and see a normal leaf in its place. A voice echoes in my head.

 _Remember, remember the dark times. Remember, and you will remember me._ I hear the rushing water of a stream. But it is magnified, like it is echoing in a cavern. And a cat, with fur the color of leaves in the fall, tends to my aching body. The thoughts swirl around in my head, twirling faster and faster! Until, my eyes close.

When I open my eyes again, I realize I'm not in Starclan anymore. The place I end up is dark and damp. For a second I think I'm in what was left of the Dark Forest, but I realized I was back in the dark place.

 _Please remember me, please Hollyleaf, remember. Remember the river, remember the trips outside, remember the patrols, and please remember me._ I was awoke by a sharp pain in my side.

"Ow!" I exclaim as I slowly rise to my paws. I sniff my throbbing side, but there is no bruise or blood. Confused, take in my surroundings. I can hear a rushing river. There are stone walls arching above my head. The whole cavern seems familiar, but I can't remember how.

Suddenly, I see a pair of green eyes. They move closer, and slowly the body of a cat takes shape. That rusty pelt, those pointed ears. That concerned gaze. Memories stab me like claws. Waking up to the smell of herbs. The fresh kill we shared. The love he had shown for me.

"Fallen Leaves!"


	2. The Kits

He smiles at me, "Glad you remembered."

I smile at him I start to say, "I missed y-" but I am stopped short when my side starts to throb and hurt more. I yelp and Fallen Leaves runs to my side.

"Lay down," he instructs. I follow his directions. A few heartbeats later, Fallen Leaves looks into my eyes. "Kits!" He exclaims with excitement.

"Whose kits are they," I ask.

Fallen leaves smiles, "They have to be mine."

I stare into his soft green eyes as my heart explodes with joy. "Oh Fallen Leaves! This is... it's wonderful!" I exclaim as I bounce to my paws.

"Woah woah woah. You don't need to be hopping around like that!"

I smile at him, "Oh silly! I'll be fine!" I stop in my tracks and look him in eyes, " You will be a great father!"

He purrs and licks my ears softly. "You will be a great mother," he whispers. I curl up by the river and lap a couple drops. Fallen Leaves lays beside me, wrapping his tail around me. "Everything is going to be ok," he whispers as I drift off into a happy sleep.

I am awoken by moonlight, fearing I am back in Starclan, but I feel the damp stone beneath me. I did notice Fallen Leaves is gone, but in his place is a fish. A feel a jab at my ribs and remembered the night before. I here footsteps behind me as Fallen Leaves approached.

"I was afraid it was all a dream, but I woke up, and you were still there! I decided to get you a surprise," Fallen Leaves admitted. I perked up, "So, where is the surprise?"

Fallen Leaves smiled, "it's a nest of the softest moss." I smiled back at him.

About 3 moons later, I stretch and rise from my nest of moss lined bracken. Fallen Leaves has gone hunting. As I stand up, I proudly survey our work. We have blocked the entrances to the outside with removable bracken strands to keep out the cold Leaffall wind. There is now a fresh kill pile by the river, filled with fish and an occasional vole or mouse that has scurried into the tunnels.

I walk towards it, eying a juicy carp. I'm a couple of mouse lengths away when I feel and sharp pain and collapse on the ground with an agonized cry. I panic.

 _The kits are coming!_


End file.
